He misses his Rose
by Imamasingingpanda
Summary: The doctor goes back in time and watches Rose grow up. UPDATE: I'm taking a break from this fic at the moment. Sorry! I might be back though.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: More coming soon. It gets interesting! Please favorite :)**

The doctor misses his Rose.

His sweet Rose.

She was so kind, so gentle.

Would it be creepy to go… visit her as a child?

The doctor quickly shook the thought out of his mind. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

He had just lost Martha and was feeling lonely. He ran his fingers through his hair unconsciously. Maybe, He thought, It wouldn't be too bad to have a peek at her on her 12th birthday? Or as a small child? He flew the TARDIS to Powell estates. He had set it too a random year, and when he stepped outside, it was plain to see that it was the 90's. It didn't take long to find Rose. She looked about 12, and she was walking around with some friends.

"Shireen! I thought you hated Mickey!"

"Yeah, well he's not that bad-looking."

The doctor stood by a pole, leaning against it. He looked at Rose fondly, remembering all the good times they had had together.

Sitting by the beach, eating chips.

Baking in the TARDIS, and burning everything that they made.

As Rose and her friends walked past, Rose smiled at the doctor. He grinned the widest grin he had ever grinned in return for Rose's simple smile. For Rose, It was just a simple smile. Something nice to do for a stranger. But for the doctor, It was so much more. A sign that he wasn't imagining Rose. That this was real.

Back at the TARDIS, The doctor set the controls for any time past the time that they were just in. The TARDIS wurred away, and appeared in the same place, but at a different time.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his hair blowing in the wind.

It was autumn, then.

It was a little harder to find Rose this time.

The Doctor walked around town for a little bit until he came across a club. Inside was Rose and a group of her friends. Once again, the doctors hearts skipped two beats. Rose was young. 15, maybe. 16 tops. She was dancing around with a familiar face. Mickey.

The doctor was surprised that Rose was dancing with Mickey. He wasn't aware that rose had been with Mickey for so long. He felt even guiltier for taking Rose away now. He had ruined something that had been _something_ since Rose was 15.

The doctor headed back to the TARDIS.

 **MANY TRIPS LATER**

The Doctor was watching Rose opens presents at a park near her house. It was her 19th birthday. The Doctor felt strange knowing that Rose would be travelling with him very soon.

It was at this moment that the doctor felt handcuffs click around his wrists.


	2. Chapter 2-Captain Jack Captures The doc!

**This IS NOT a Jack/Ten slash, FYI.**

The Doctor turned around too see a familiar face.

Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack?" Asked the Doctor in surprise. The doctor realised that Jack wouldn't recognise him yet, because they didn't meet until later that year, and even then, It would be two years before Jack would meet _this_ face. So the Doctor quickly covered up what he said by pretending to sneeze. "Jack-Choo!"

"Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you are being put under arrest for stalking Miss Rose Tyler for approximately 8 years." Said Jack, in his strong American accent.

"What authority do you have to arrest people?!" cried the doctor.

Jack pulled out a piece of blank paper. "See, it says here that I can arrest trespassers, Law breakers and, of course, stalkers."

"Physic paper." Said the Doctor, smiling slightly. "You should be more careful with that. It says that you are single, and available. And a former time agent from the 51st century."

Jack laughed. "Wow Sir. You must be pretty clever to see through the physic paper."

"Weelll, Actually, I am. And, actually, I have a fairly clever way of getting out of here." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the handcuffs.

"There. And, For your information, I am not _stalking_ Miss Tyler, simply _visiting_ her."

And Then, Jack knocked out the Doctor with a strong punch.

"What? Where am I?" Asked the Doctor.

He was in a small room, presumably in Torchwood.

He looked around too see that he was strapped down to a board. Doctors were surrounding him. And testing him.

Now, the doctor isn't a massive fan of poking. Or prodding. And that's exactly what the medical Doctors were doing to him right now.

"The subject is male, non-human, and has two hearts." Said a blonde nurse. "Now, we all know what that means. That means that He is the Doctor."


End file.
